Iglica albo obyczaje ludów Wysp Skellige anonima piórem spisane
by SzalwiaiRozmaryn
Summary: "- Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. O tym, co wydarzyło się po Loc Muinne. (...) - Może jak to wszystko się skończy... Jak wreszcie usiądę z poczuciem, że nie muszę ukrywać się jak szczur po kanałach... Może wtedy to przemyślę. Zrobię w głowie porządek. Tak, kiedyś będzie trzeba..."
Jestem chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, którą tak zachwyciła postać Królobójcy, że aż postanowiła napisać o niej fanfica. No nic, pozostaje mi już tylko publikacja (częstotliwość pojawiania się nowych rozdziałów trudna do określenia, work still in progress, perfekcjonizm aż do przesady, choć rezultatowi pewnie i tak daleko do ideału, a poza tym, o zgrozo, magisterka z tyłu głowy…) i wątła nadzieja, że ktoś w ogóle zechce to przeczytać.

„Masz pomysł na całkiem niezłego OFC, nie spierdol tego", rzekłby Witold von Everec.

Postaram się, Witek, postaram.

* * *

 _„Przeszliśmy tę samą drogę,  
_ _jest między nami jednak ta jedna, najważniejsza różnica.  
_ _On ma cel. Nie błąka się po świecie jak niesiony wiatrem.  
_ _Wydaje mi się, że odczuwa emocje na poziomie nieosiągalnym dla mnie.  
_ _Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi dane poznać go lepiej i uczyć się od niego.  
_ _Tak zwyczajnie - życia."_

Wpis z notatek Serrita,  
wiedźmina ze Szkoły Żmii

* * *

 **1**

Zegar portowy w Novigradzie wskazywał kilka minut po północy.

W Złotym Jesiotrze było tłoczno i gwarno. Piwo lało się z beczek jasnokarmelowym strumieniem, a podróżni i miejscowi wszyskich stanów napierali na szynkwas, niecierpliwi z pragnienia. Mysie włosy córki karczmarza uciekały spod czepka i przyklejały się do jej spoconego czoła. Od czasu do czasu ktoś rzucał sprośny komentarz, wyciągał dłoń, by dotknąć piegowatego ramienia, pomacać obfitą pierś wylewającą się z bluzeczki. Wszystko to w granicach przyzwoitości, bo karczmarz obserwował z zaplecza, a niewielu chciało ryzykować kufel dobrego cintryjskiego faro dla pospolitego cycka.

W najdalszym zakątku izby, pod oknem, siedziały trzy osoby. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z kozią bródką przystrzyżoną zgodnie z najświeższym nilfgaardzkim trendem, pochylał głowę nad stołem i oglądał swoje palce. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego jegomość miał na sobie czarny, znoszony płaszcz podróżny. Niemal zupełnie białe włosy opadały mu na pooraną bliznami, nienaturalnie bladą twarz, ale tym, co odstraszało najbardziej, były jego przenikliwe, żółte jak u kota ślepia. Osobnikom towarzyszyła kobieta - na oko trzydziestoletnia, rudowłosa i bardzo piękna. Stanowiła widok co najmniej niepospolity w tej przaśnej karczmianej scenerii, dlatego też, by nie ściągać na siebie ciekawskich spojrzeń, ukrywała się pod kapturem.

\- I co, widzisz ich? - zapytała siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

\- Tak. Nie wyglądają, jakby się śpieszyli.

Kobieta odwróciła się dyskretnie. Jej wzrok padł na na przystojnego blondyna w soczyście karmazynowym kubraku. U jego boku stał niższy o prawie trzy łokcie krasnolud i podkręcał zalotnie kasztanowego wąsa. Rozmawiali z dwiema dziwkami, które co chwila naśmiewały się z ich żartów, aż trzęsły im się obfite biusty.

\- Oni tak zawsze? - Nilfgaardczyk sprawiał wrażenie poirytowanego.

\- Zawsze - odparł ten drugi i zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem. - Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz?

\- Mmm, nawet wygodne te fatałachy, można się przyzwyczaić. Ale do gęby to już niekoniecznie - przyjrzał się z niechęcią swojemu zniekształconemu na powierzchni miedzianego kufla odbiciu.

\- No, popatrz, a mnie ta twoja nowa gęba wcale nie przeszkadza - wtrąciła złośliwie kobieta.

Parsknął tylko śmiechem.

\- Ja też cię lubię, Merigold.

Przybywał z Nilfgaardu i trudnił się handlem - gustowne odzienie w stonowanych kolorach, starannie dobrane dodatki oraz wypielęgnowane, ozdobione srebrnymi pierścieniami palce zgodnie na to wskazywały. Wątpliwości budził tylko jego akcent - nie przeciągał ani nie dłużył sylab, jak mieli to w zwyczaju Czarni. Był raczej twardy i szorstki, trudny do określenia, ale wrażliwsze ucho rozpoznałoby, że wywodzi się z jednego z Królestw Północy, a nie z Południa.

\- Może po partyjce? - Białowłosy sięgnął za pazuchę i wyjął mocno sfatygowaną talię kart do gwinta. Na rewersie widniał częściowo zatarty symbol białej lilii na niebieskim tle. - No, dalej, mamy trochę czasu do zabicia.

\- Czemu nie? Ale jak już przegrasz, stawiasz następną kolejkę.

Minuty mijały, a ich współtowarzysze wciąż nie wracali. Pochłonięci grą mężczyźni nie zwracali uwagi na znudzoną Triss, która opierała podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i walczyła z opadającymi powiekami. Kątem oka obserwowała zachowanie Nilfgaardczyka. Dla niepoznaki odzywał się częściej niż miał to w zwyczaju, jednak nerwowość w jego głosie była mocno wyczuwalna. Magiczne połączenie miedzy nimi wpadało w silne drgania, wibrowało coraz intensywniej pod wpływem niepokoju, jakiego doświadczał. I choć uczucia, jakie w niej wywoływał, były burzliwą mieszaniną niechęci, pogardy i sympatii, to w tym momencie miała ochotę poklepać go po ramieniu, po kumplowsku, jak druh druha, i zapewnić, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli i plan się powiedzie.

\- A co to, Geralt, kupczyna nakopał ci w rzyć? - Donośny głos Zoltana dotarł do ich uszu. Po chwili on i elegancki blondyn siedzieli z nimi przy jednym stole. - I to potworami? Tak na chłopski rozum, to powinieneś grać tylko Nilfgaardem, Letho - dodał, chichocząc.

\- Ciszej - syknął Geralt. - Mówcie lepiej, czegoście się dowiedzieli.

\- Dobra, dobra, nikt nic nie słyszał… Jaskier, to może ty, bo ja nie zapamiętałem nawet imion twoich koleżanek…

\- Słuchajcie. - Jaskrowe oczy aż błyszczały od emocji. - Dzięki tym uroczym damom wasz plan ma przynajmniej jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia. Co tu dużo mówić, jak zwykle moje liczne kontakty ratują wam tyłki.

\- Do rzeczy, Jaskier.

\- Jutro o świcie dwóch dokerów załaduje skrzynie na statek płynący prosto na Skellige. Wypływa wcześnie, około siódmej. Trzeba będzie działać szybko.

\- Co jeszcze wiadomo?

\- Wynajęli pokój na nocleg. Z tą mniej przyjemną częścią planu powinno pójść gładko. Dziewczyny wszystkim się zajmą.

\- Sypnąłeś grosiwem, ma się rozumieć?

\- Sypnąłem, oczywiście, że sypnąłem - Jaskier zrobił urażoną minę. - Za kogo wy mnie macie? Połowę z góry, drugą, jak już będzie po wszystkim. W tym fachu trzeba umieć się zabezpieczać - dodał tonem znawcy.

\- Nie rzucaj się. Wiemy, kiedy się obudzą?

\- Za dwa, góra trzy dni - odpowiedziała Triss. - Po zażyciu dawki, którą odmierzyłam, na pewno nie wcześniej.

\- Jakieś skutki uboczne? - zapytał Geralt.

\- Oprócz odwodnienia i dość prawdopodobnego narobienia w spodnie - nie sądzę. W takich sytuacjach ciało całkowicie się rozluźnia i pozbywa wszelkich fizjologicznych hamulców.

Geralt pokiwał głową. Oczy wszystkich powędrowały w stronę jedynej osoby, która do tej pory nie zabrała głosu. Osoby, której cała ta sprawa dotyczyła najbardziej.

\- I co myślisz, Letho?

Ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy, będącej zupełnym przeciwieństwem tej prawdziwej. Geralt patrzył z podziwem na to fascynujące zjawisko - iluzję, dzieło Triss - i przyznał przed samym sobą, że czar wyszedł jej doskonale. Był to jej pomysł, wymyślony na szybko i nie wymagający na szczęście żadnych pochłaniających cenny czas przygotowań. Ukrycie olbrzymiego, prawie dwumetrowego mężczyzny w Novigradzie graniczyło z cudem, natomiast kompresja artefaktowa, z uwagi na poziom trudności zaklęcia i ryzyko trwałego uszkodzenia ciała, nawet nie wchodziła w grę. Poza tym, Letho nie należał do osób, które pozwalały sobie na choćby tymczasową utratę kontroli. Dopóki mógł zachować pełną przytomność umysłu, nawet przeistoczenie się w Nilfgaardczyka Edmunda Heemstra - handlarza zerrikańskimi przyprawami, lat czterdzieści osiem - wydawała mu się do przyjęcia. Choć zgodził się na nią z pewnym oporem i bólem w sercu, jak sam przyznał.

\- Mało czasu. Ale skoro nie mogę działać po swojemu, to musi wystarczyć.

\- Och, nie czuj się zmuszony - fuknęła Triss. - Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to załatw to w stylu Królobójców - jak to ująłeś, po swojemu. Łowcy Czarownic czekają z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Doceniam twój wkład, zjadliwa kobieto - przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Wiedźma była jednak nieznośna. - Nie w tym rzecz. Kto jeszcze będzie na statku podczas załadunku?

\- Na pewno część tej wesołej gromadki - Jaskier ruchem głowy wskazał na stół oblegany przez pijanych Skelligijczyków. Hałasowali tak, że w całej sali dudniło, aż pozostali goście kulili się przy swoich stołach. - Tyle mi wiadomo. Po prostu załatw to dyskretnie, skromnie, bez fanfar i oklasków. Użyj wiedźmińskich znaków, jeśli będzie trzeba. Co ja gadam, sam zresztą dobrze wiesz. To w końcu za twoją sprawą dwaj królowie Północy wąchają kwiatki od...

\- Jaskier! - warknął Geralt, kontrolnie rozglądając się na boki. Na całe szczęście muzykanci skutecznie zagłuszali ich rozmowę. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a nie ręczę za siebie. On tym bardziej nie.

\- Ekhm, przepraszam, już siedzę cicho - szepnął zakłopotany poeta. - I tak wszystko, co wiedziałem, powiedziałem... Choć nie, jest jeszcze coś, ale nic istotnego, ot, taka ciekawostka. Ich kapitan to kobieta. Podobno niczego sobie, ale zieje ogniem jak smoczyca.

\- Wyemancypowane Skelligijki! - cmoknął lubieżnie Zoltan i cały się rozanielił. - Prawda, jest tak, już nieraz o tym słyszałem, że potrafią się lać nie gorzej od mężczyzn...

\- Kapitan może być i sukkubem. Wiedza mało przydatna, skoro całą podróż spędzę pod pokładem.

Zapadło krótkie, acz wymowne milczenie, z zawieszonym w powietrzu tysiącem niewypowiedzianych wątpliwości. Pierwsza przerwała je Triss.

\- To teraz najważniejsze - wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń w stronę Jaskra. Ten bez słowa sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął z niej coś niewielkiego, swobodnie mieszczącego się w zaciśniętej pięści, i wręczył przedmiot kobiecie.

Był to kilkucentymetrowy, płowy, ludzki włos.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę bardzo dokładnie, z wnikliwością godną profesora Historii Naturalnej z Akademii Oxenfurckiej. Po czym energicznym ruchem wstała i rzuciła wpatrującym się w nią z wyczekiwaniem mężczyznom zdecydowane spojrzenie.

\- Panowie - chodźmy. Mamy tu coś do zrobienia.

* * *

Pokój był ciasny, pachniał stęchlizną i nie miał okien. „Skandaliczne i za taką cenę niegodne nawet obszczanego kurwidołka", stwierdził Jaskier i żal ścisnął mu serce. Pomyślał o Szałwii i Rozmarynie, w której upiększenie włożył tyle pracy. Tam każde zdobienie, obraz i tkanina były starannie dobrane i nigdy nie przypadkowe. Szczerze wątpił, że Łowcy Czarownic właśnie dlatego tak ją sobie upodobali. O estetyczną wrażliwość ich nie podejrzewał. Wciąż miał jednak nadzieję, że zastanie Szałwię taką, jaką ją kilka dni temu widział po raz ostatni, zanim nieproszeni goście zdecydowali się przekształcić ją w lokal rozrywkowy dla pachołków Radowida V Redańskiego. Jako właściciel wcale nie musiał jej na ten czas opuszczać. Bał się jednak, ze Łowcy jakimś cudem powiążą go ze wszystkimi elfami, krasnoludami i dopplerami, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno temu regularnie w Szałwii balowali. Nie wspominając już nawet, o zgrozo, o samych czarodziejkach...

Siedział więc tutaj, na obskurnej pryczy, wciśnięty między Geralta a Letho, modląc się w duchu, by ten drugi pod żadnym pozorem nie wrócił do swojej naturalnej postaci. I, tym samym, do monstrualnych rozmiarów, co skutkowałoby natychmiastowym wgnieceniem Jaskra w pobliską ścianę. Na rzuceniu udanej iluzji zależało więc nie tylko samemu wiedźminowi, ale całemu stłoczonemu na nędznych trzech metrach kwadratowych towarzystwu. Wszyscy świdrowali czarodziejkę zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem, podczas gdy ta mamrotała pod nosem jakąś magiczną formułkę, koncentrując całą swoją uwagę na spoczywającym przed nią na drewnianym taborecie włosie.

\- Rozpraszacie mnie! - syknęła. - To wymaga niebywałego skupienia, muszę z tego przedmiotu wydobyć każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, całą iluzję, bądźcie więc tak łaskawi i przestańcie się na mnie gapić.

Kategoryczność i szorstkość jej głosu sprawiła, że czterech mężczyzn natychmiast wbiło wzrok w podłogę. Triss Merigold nieczęsto zdarzało się być tak opryskliwą. Była to raczej cecha charakterystyczna Yennefer, do której każdy już dawno zdążył przywyknąć.

No właśnie... Yennefer. Geralt westchnął. Spośród zebranych tylko on wiedział, co kryje się za nietypowym zachowaniem kasztanowłosej czarodziejki. Wspomnienie bitwy w Kaer Morhen pozostawało bolesne i wciąż żywe w umysłach jej uczestników, ale Triss dręczyło coś jeszcze. Widok dawnego kochanka w objęciach Yennefer, ulga i niewysłowiona radość z odnalezienia dawnej, utraconej miłości, tej _największej_ i _jedynej_ , które dostrzegła wtedy w jego oczach, ugodziły niczym sztylet, pozbawiając nadziei tlącej się od ich ponownego spotkania w kryjówce Króla Złodziei. Był to ostateczny cios wymierzony jej uczuciom do niego. Nie potrafiła jednak zobojętnieć, a oschłość stanowiła tylko maskę, nieudolnie ukrywającą rozczarowanie. Geralt miał tego świadomość. Z uwagi na ich dawną zażyłość i sympatię, jaką darzył czarodziejkę, nie reagował na jej zaczepki, a złośliwe komentarze puszczał mimo uszu. Wierzył, że upływający czas pozwoli jej w końcu zapomnieć, a ich znajomości odrodzić się na zdrowych, przyjacielskich zasadach.

Triss umilkła. Otworzyła oczy, ale wzrok miała nieobecny, zamglony. Wygladała, jakby wpadła w trans.

\- Odsuńcie się, zróbcie mu miejsce - szepnęła. Polecenie było prawie niemożliwe do wykonania. Geralt przykucnął na podłodze, a Jaskrowi pozostało jedynie jeszcze bardziej wcisnąć się w ścianę. - Jak pójdzie dobrze, i tak ledwie się zmieści miedzy wami. A jak nie... to w najgorszym wypadku odzyska własną postać.

Za pierwszym razem Letho był bardziej sceptyczny - nie ufał czarodziejkom i mial ku temu swoje powody. W pamięci utkwił mu również incydent z Flotsam. Triss omdlewająca z wyczerpania po wyczarowaniu chmury motyli ze strzał Scoia'tael (która ocaliła życie jej, Geralta i kapitana Niebieskich Pasów - to akurat trzeba było przyznać) wzbudzała w nim raczej litość, nie zaufanie. W końcu dowiodła przed Królobójcą swojej wartości, wyczarowując iluzję przy pomocy zwykłego włosa, którego wyrwali - nie bez awantury - handlarzowi przyprawami spotkanemu pod murami Novigradu. Poza tym, był to jedyny sposób, by przedostać się na statek, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Łowców Czarownic. Z miesiąca na miesiąc przybywało ich w Wolnym Mieście, a port uchodził za jeden z najlepiej strzeżonych dystryktów. Głównie z powodu ucieczek nieludzi za morze. Letho nie miał więc wyboru. Po raz kolejny musiał zaufać wiedźmie.

\- Popatrz na mnie - poprosiła. - Będzie tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Niczego nie poczujesz, najwyżej delikatne mrowienie w okolicach skroni. Nic więcej. Musisz cały czas patrzeć mi w oczy. Kiedy każę ci przestać, iluzja będzie już stabilna. Jak za pierwszym razem - powtórzyła krzepiąco. - Rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem.

Bezceremonialnie chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i spojrzała w oczy. A raczej _zajrzała w nie_ , tak, jak zagląda się do głębokiej studni, starając się dostrzec na jej dnie zarys jakiegoś kształtu. Rytuał wyglądał banalnie, ale wymagał od Triss olbrzymiej koncentracji i kontroli mocy. Gdyby zebrani w izbie towarzysze posiali właściwy wszystkim magom zmysł widzenia zjawisk nadnaturalnych, dostrzegliby, jak czarodziejka wydobywa z Letho poprzednią iluzję, niczym niewidzialną nić wyciąga ją z jego aury poprzez spojrzenie, a następnie w jej miejsce wprowadza nową, pozyskaną z włosa - naturalnego dawcy informacji o żywych istotach, nośnika ich unikalnych esencji.

Cała postać zadrgała niczym tafla wody zmącona ciśniętym z rozmachem kamieniem, a kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło i wróciło na swoje miejsce, po Nilfgaardczyku nie było ani śladu. Na pryczy siedział osobnik o brzydkiej, ptasiej twarzy i przerzedzonych włosach, które opadały strąkami na karykaturalnie niskie czoło. Nie był wysoki, ale za to bardzo szeroki w barach. Istotnie, miejsca na pryczy zajmował dużo więcej niż szczupły handlarz przyprawami. Jaskier wzdrygnął się, ale ściana blokowała mu wszelką drogę ucieczki.

\- Już po wszystkim - powiedziała Triss słabym głosem.

Letho spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Małe, grube palce w niczym nie przypominały poprzednich, smukłych i żylastych. Zniknęły też srebrne pierścienie. Miał na sobie lniane spodnie i rozchełstaną koszulę. Pomyślał, że gdyby była prawdziwa, na pewno śmierdziałaby zepsutą rybą.

\- Nikt nie ma lusterka? Jaskier? - odezwał się Zoltan.

\- Nie. Poza tym chyba lepiej, żeby tego nie oglądał.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - zapytał Letho.

\- Cóż, nie sądziłam, że kiedyś to powiem, ale w porównaniu z tym typem prawdziwy z ciebie przystojniak - przyznała Triss.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- No nic, trudno. Ważne, że podziałało. Dzięki, Merigold.

Czarodziejka skinęła głową. Oparła łokcie o kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była wycieńczona.

\- Triss... Możemy coś dla ciebie zrobić? - zapytał Geralt.

\- Nie, nie. Muszę tylko chwilę odpocząć... zanim pójdziemy znowu ratować komuś skórę...

\- Twojej serdecznej przyjaciółce, chciałaś powiedzieć - poprawił ją Zoltan. - Ja to tam myślę, że Dijkstra zdążył się z nią już rozprawić.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Eilhart jest nam potrzebna.

\- Zoltan ma rację, im dłużej zwlekamy, tym bardziej ryzykujemy - Triss wstała z pryczy, lekko się chwiejąc. - Wybacz, Letho, ale czas nas goni. Sam zresztą wiesz.

\- Wiem.

\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz, by rozwiać twoje wątpliwości, bo widzę, że masz ich niemało. Dopóki oboje jesteśmy w Novigradzie, połączenie pozostanie stabilne. Nic nie powinno go przerwać. No, chyba że ktoś z aktywowanym Okiem Nehaleni w kieszeni będzie akurat szwendać się w pobliżu, co raczej wykluczam. Kiedy opuścisz port, połączenie się zerwie. Ale do tego czasu zdążysz sobie znaleźć jakąś przytulną kryjówkę, prawda?

\- Taki jest plan.

\- Właśnie. To bardzo ważne. Kiedy dobijecie do brzegu, będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam. Ale bez Łowców Czarownic to powinna być dla ciebie bułka z masłem, Królobójco.

\- Uszedłem obławie w Aedirn. Dam sobie radę.

Czarodziejka przeniosła wzrok na Geralta. Zagubiony w korytarzach swoich myśli wiedźmin wpatrywał się w nieruchomy płomień świecy, jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu.

\- Czas nas nagli.

\- Spotkamy się na miejscu - odezwał się po chwili milczenia, ale nie oderwał wzroku od płomienia. - Chcę zamienić z Letho kilka słów na osobności.

Skinęła głową.

Pożegnanie było krótkie, ale wymowne. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej widzą Królobójcę po raz ostatni. Wiele wydarzyło się w ciagu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Wiele zmieniło. Także to, że człowiekowi, któremu niegdyś żaden z nich nawet nie uścisnąłby ręki, życzono teraz jak najlepiej. Pomimo zła, które wyrządził i krwi, którą przelał dla swoich i cudzych interesów.

Kaer Morhen zmieniło ich wszystkich, choć nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym skrzypnięciem, Geralt sięgnął do sakwy, którą nosił przytroczoną do pasa i wyjął z niej niewielką, oprawioną przetartą skórą książkę. Położył ją na taborecie.

\- Byś miał się czym zająć do rana. Coś mi mówi, że tej nocy wcale nie zmrużysz oka.

Letho łypnął na napis na okładce. _Obyczaje ludów Wysp Skellige._ Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żarty się ciebie trzymają. I dobrze... Pozostali mieli miny, jakby kogoś grzebali.

\- Wszyscy mamy ostatnio dużo zmartwień.

Milczeli przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w hałas dochodzący spod ich stóp, z głównej izby w karczmie, gdzie balowali pijani goście. Geralt spoglądał na zmienioną twarz Królobójcy i ze zdumieniem zauważył w jego oczach coś znajomego. Tak, jakby iluzja nie była w stanie ukryć przed nim całej prawdy. Ten znajomy błysk zaniepokoił go jednak, odnalazł w nim bowiem nie to, co zazwyczaj. Nie butę i zuchwałość. Nie pychę. Tylko cierpienie i poczucie winy.

\- Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. O tym, co wydarzyło się po Loc Muinne.

\- O czym tu rozmawiać? Znasz przecież całą historię.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. O Serrita i Egana.

Ten temat był mu nie na rękę, Geralt od razu to wyczuł.

\- Mam teraz inne rzeczy na głowie.

\- Wiem... Ale pomyślałem, że może dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś to z siebie wyrzucił.

Królobójca nie odpowiedział. Medalion na szyi Geralta zadrżał jak oszalały, aż wiedźmin chwycił go, by unieruchomić w dłoni. Wibrował przez cały wieczór wyczuwając obecność magii, Geralt doszedł więc do wniosku, że tym razem Triss musiała utworzyć wyjątkowo silne połączenie, by utrzymać rzucone zaklęcie.

\- Medalion drży. Czujesz?

\- Tak, mój też. Cały czas mam go na sobie, choć go nie widać. Zabawne, prawda? - Ton jego głosu wcale nie wskazywał, że go to bawi. - Może jak to wszystko się skończy... Jak wreszcie usiądę z poczuciem, że nie muszę ukrywać się jak szczur po kanałach... Może wtedy to przemyślę. Zrobię w głowie porządek. Tak, kiedyś będzie trzeba...

Geralt skinął głową. Rozumiał. Nie naciskał więc dłużej.

\- Idź już, bo ucieknie ci czarownica. Nie musisz mnie niańczyć, poradzę sobie.

\- Bywaj, Letho. Powodzenia - Geralt w przyjacielskim geście położył mu rękę na barczystym ramieniu i wstał. - Do zobaczenia na wyspach w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości.

\- Taak... - mruknął Królobójca, gapiąc się na _Obyczaje ludów Wysp Skellige_.

Wiedźmin ruszył w stronę drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Już miał zniknąć Letho z oczu, gdy ten rzucił nagle:

\- Geralt... Ile jeszcze razy będziesz ratować mi skórę?

\- Mogę zadać ci to samo pytanie. Kaer Morhen, zapomniałeś? Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem, czy by się udało.

\- Czy w takim razie kiedykolwiek będziemy kwita? Każdy z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę i nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy, tak, jak ci to obiecałem w Loc Muinne?

\- Może to jest właśnie ten moment.

\- Może... - mruknął i pokręcił głową, jakby nie do końca w to wierzył. - Kto wie?


End file.
